1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to golf accessories and more particularly to a one-piece wrap protective cover accommodating golf bags of different sizes, while simultaneously protecting the golf bags from damage when placed on golf carts.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the sport of golf has become increasingly popular. This popularity has produced over 27 million people playing or participating in the sport of golf within the U.S. and over 50 million people playing or participating in the sport of golf through out the World.
With this number of people playing or participating in the sport of golf results in an unbelievable number of golf bags are severely damaged or maned when the golf bags are placed or thrown onto golf carts for carrying them around the course. Also, the golf bags can pick up a considerable amount of dirt and debris when carried on golf carts during wet or after rainy weather. This result in the golf bags becoming soiled and the carrying of the dirt and debris into an automobile trunk, or a back seat where it can also be deposited on the upholstery and carpeting when placed in the interior of an automobile.
There have been many different types of golf bag covers created in the past for covering golf bags to be carried on golf carts especially during inclement weather and travel cases for protecting the golf bags from damage during handling or transportation as disclosed in the following prior patents:
U.S. Pat. No.Publication DateName of Inventor2,718,251 ASep. 20, 1955Luca Barbato2,747,637 AMay 29, 1956Mary V. Brown2,985,212 AMay 23, 1961Robert H. Dozier3,288,189 ANov. 29, 1966Elmer H. Davis4,512,465 AApr. 23, 1985Howard L. Jobe4,953,768 ASep. 04, 1990Clarence W. Muse5,146,967 ASep. 15, 1992James W. Chapman5,220,950 AJun. 22, 1993Louis M. Cordasco5,383,505 AJan. 24, 1995Louis M. Cordasco, Jr.5,507,332 AApr. 16, 1996Michael D. McKinnon5,797,439 AAug. 25, 1998David S. Brandriet5,860,519 AJan. 19, 1999Steve D. Meyer et al6,683,566 B2Apr. 26, 2005Adolf Dirnberger et al7,780,002 B2Aug. 24, 2010Jacob S. Manaster et al
The Barbato patent teaches a dirt and moisture cover for golf bags when being used as well as being stored. In addition, this patent teaches a golf bag cover that may be readily applied to golf bags of different sizes.
The Brown patent teaches a wrap covering device for forming a package with hand golf carts. This wrap covering device is wrapped about hand golf carts while carrying a golf bag to help protect the golf bag from dirt, mud, inclement weather and damage when going around a golf course and when carrying the hand golf cart to and from home.
Note that the patent to Dozier teaches a transparent and water-proof cover for golf bags for protecting the golf bag and the golf clubs disposed therein against rain and moisture. The transparent and water-proof cover is collapsible so that is easily folded and stored in a pocket of the golf bag.
The patent to Davis teaches a one-piece weather-proof protective cover to completely encase a golf bag and its clubs therein with an overlapping closure retained by a carrying strap of the golf bag.
Jobe teaches a protective golf bag insert and zipper cover or travel bag to further protect golf clubs from harmful externally applied longitudinal and lateral compression forces which might be encountered during baggage handling, transportation and/or storage.
Muse teaches a transparent and water-repellent rain cover that can be utilized with a golf bag stand or cart.
Note that the patent to Chapman teaches a transparent and water-repellent golf bag rain cover that is positioned over golf bags that are secured on a golf cart or vehicle in manner such that golf clubs and golf accessories can be accessed while covered on the golf cart or vehicle.
The patents to Codasco and Cordasco, Jr., relate to a transparent and water-repellent golf bag cover that protects the entire golf bag as well as the golf clubs stored therein. These patents teach that the cover fits snugly and securely on to the golf bag and conveniently used while golfing, protects the entire golf bag, as well as, the golf clubs and other golf accessories disposed therein and allows for easy access to the golf clubs and the other golf accessories.
McKinnon teaches another type of rain cover for a golf bag that comprises a belt adapted for attachment around the golf bag opening for receiving golf clubs, a pocket attached to the belt, a hood for covering the golf club and a skirt for encasing the golf bag. The pocket provides compartments for storing the hood and the skirt therein.
The patent to Brandriet relates to a foldable wrap type cover with a main portion that encloses a golf bag with a flap portion integral thereto for being folded over the top of golf clubs with a portion thereon secured to the main portion for completely enclosing and protecting the golf bag and the golf clubs from the elements.
Meyer et al teach a sports equipment carrier that can be utilized as a golf carrier or bag with an attachable outer covering that prevent the outer portion of the carrier from being scratched or marred. This patent further teaches a single unit of removably attached pouches of different sizes to the sport carrier for storing golf accessories or equipment therein.
Dirnberger et al teach a rain protection arrangement with a cover that is placed around a golf bag with zipper-like or hook and loop type fasteners at two longitudinal edges for closing the cover about a golf bag.
Finally, the patent to Manaster et al relates to a golf club travel bag for containing and transporting golf clubs within a golf bag along with other golf accessories. Also, Manaster et al teaches one or more interchangeable outer body members removably attached to the golf club travel bag to protect against inclement weather and travel and/or transportation.
Note that none of the above mentioned prior patents teaches the claimed specific one-piece wrap protective cover with a plurality of adjustable snaps and securing fasteners being disposed about an upper peripheral portion of the protective cover for easily securing the cover about a golf bag to protect against any damage thereto when placed or disposed on golf cart or vehicle. In addition, none of the afore-mentioned patents teaches a plurality of adjustable fasteners disposed at the upper peripheral portion for allowing the one-piece wrap protective cover to overlap for accommodating golf bags of different sizes.